


小步舞曲

by muyouyou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyouyou/pseuds/muyouyou
Summary: 国设R18，偷情文学，半公共场合，dirty talk要素有
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 19





	小步舞曲

护国公到死都是一个极尽虔诚和简朴的清教徒，而快活王深谙享乐之道。镶嵌华丽珠宝的冠冕和权杖，盛装扑粉散发着香水味的舞会，欢笑满座的剧院，彻夜不眠的赌场，放纵和奢靡变本加厉地讨回它们缺位的时光，英格兰很明白禁欲的后果。

“哪怕是在那样的失败以后？”

“哪怕是在那样的失败以后。”

亚瑟深深陷进柔软的沙发里，两条纤白的腿高高曲起挂着扶手，虚掩着腿根和胸口的衬衣下露出线条凌厉的锁骨，他的袜子褪到一半，空荡荡的袜筒悬在半空里晃荡。法国人揽住他瘦削的肩膀，扫过他脖颈的金色发梢散发着浓郁的香水味道。

“你想念我吗？”弗朗西斯炽热的嘴唇抚过他纤长白皙的颈项，引起一阵隐秘的战栗。

“一点也不。”

“可是我想念你，我想你想得快疯了。你需要我的力量，亚瑟，就像我需要你的支持。”弗朗西斯低声在他耳边喃喃，“依靠我，我们平分所得的一切。”

萦绕在鼻尖的脂粉味让亚瑟心烦不已。他深知弗朗西斯所擅长的手段，言辞暧昧的花言巧语和深情的目光，他把人耍得晕头转向，揭下虚伪面具的脸极尽冷漠与无耻。亚瑟选择信任的时候得到的通常是背叛和反悔，英格兰实在见过法兰西太多次背信弃义。

他抬手揉进身后弗朗西斯柔软的长发：“我阴险狡诈、寡廉鲜耻的盟友，你到底想从我这里得到什么？”

“我要你的承诺。当我与荷兰人开战的时候，你会与我同仇敌忾。”

“那么你已经得到了。”亚瑟说，“我亲手签下的姓名……”

“不，我说的是你的承诺，只是你。”弗朗西斯低沉的声音像是叹息，“你不敢让他知道你的背叛，不敢让我牵着你的手走进舞池，我只能偷偷来见你，好像一个见不得人的情夫。你在害怕，亚瑟。”

“我害怕？”

“是的，你怕他。”弗朗西斯说。“所以我需要你的承诺，你会对得起我许诺的金钱和港口，对我绝对忠诚。”

亚瑟侧过头亲吻他的下颌：“我无法向你保证我自己也不确定的事情，弗朗。我只能说，现在的我还是你忠实的盟友。”

弗朗西斯笑了：“这个承诺一文不值。”

“我的处境不会比现在更糟糕了，说谎对我没有好处。”亚瑟叹了一口气，仰起头望进弗朗西斯鸢尾色的眼底，“你为什么总要在意未来如何？我还以为你最懂得享受当下的时光。生活应该及时行乐，不是吗？这是我的国王告诉我的。十几年下来我很能明白这一点。”

宴会厅里悠扬的舞曲在一帘之隔的空室依然清晰可闻，绅士与淑女们翩然起舞，华丽的裙摆扫过地面，仿若在金色大厅里绽放着爬满藩篱的蔷薇。奢靡与浮华一如昔日最平和的时光，仿佛几十年来的纷飞战火和禁欲颂祷不过是一场荒诞的梦。

“你说得对。”弗朗西斯执起亚瑟的左手，“跟我跳支舞吧，亚蒂，就在这里。”

“我从来没有见过谁是这样邀请别人跳舞的。还未得到同意就擅自离对方这样近，太没有礼貌。”

“礼仪是约束绅士和淑女的，可我不是绅士，你也不是淑女。”

漠然的笑意溢出亚瑟清冷的眼角，他坐起身，踩掉摇摇欲坠的袜子，赤裸的足尖踏上织着繁复花纹的丝绒地毯，轻得像是一只纤弱的蝴蝶。

他们在狭小的室内起舞，就着帘幕外的乐声，踏步、屈膝、分开、转身，再次握住对方的手，中间隔着两臂的距离，神情跟舞步一样疏离。弗朗西斯的鞋跟在地面上敲击出哒哒的响声，亚瑟的脚步却如幽灵一般悄无声息。

弗朗西斯知道这几十年来亚瑟的身体一直很虚弱，上次见面的时候亚瑟瘦得像是挂着一层皮的骷髅，他无力的干涉对大陆上胶着的战局毫无影响。弗朗西斯忙着继续与安东尼奥的战争无暇顾及其他，当这一切终于结束的时候，海峡对岸已经传来王室复辟的消息。

贵族们钟爱的端庄典雅的舞步根本不该让亚瑟赤裸着身子跳，弗朗西斯想道。亚瑟身上只穿着那件被他蹭出无数褶皱的衬衣，两条细瘦的腿堂而皇之地在衣摆下随着步子晃动，微微陷入暗红地毯的双足轻巧起落，白得格外晃眼，仿佛蔷薇花瓣溅上了奶渍。他一言不发，也毫无刻意，致命的诱惑在他全身上下肆意燃烧，慢慢蚕食了弗朗西斯的全部理智。

握着亚瑟指尖的手突然转了方向，弗朗西斯的十指无比契合地扣进亚瑟的指缝，像是情人一般，极尽缠绵的姿态。舞曲第一节结束了，弗朗西斯扣着亚瑟的手摔进沙发，坐垫温柔地托住他们下沉的身体，仿佛沉浮于幽深的海水。

亚瑟挑眉：“你跟所有人跳舞都是以这种失礼的姿势结束的？”

“不。”弗朗西斯吻住他的唇，手指挑开虚掩的衬衣。

“只有你。”

亚瑟觉得自己像是刚刚醒来。国王在白厅前滚落的头颅、议会里一张张慷慨激昂的脸、连年混战不休的军队、荷兰人气势汹涌的战舰、乌云般经久不散的瘟疫，短短几十年里他经历了全部最可怕的噩梦。在他最深沉的梦境里有魔鬼扭曲可怖的面容，有弥漫着硝烟味的枪炮火药，有失去丈夫和孩子的妇女撕心裂肺的痛哭，细线一般绷紧了他全身上下所有的血管。然后泰晤士河停止了流动，一场突如其来的大火席卷了伦敦，将他的心脏烧成焦黑的灰烬。

他几乎以为他死了，他的头上是漆黑的夜晚，脚下是冰冷的棺木。但他毕竟还活着，宫廷里衣香鬓影的舞会重新开始旋转，络绎不绝的马车接连而来。他睁开眼睛，看见弗朗西斯眼睛深处蓝紫色的花海。他像是春天解冻的湖面，冰面咔嚓咔嚓地断裂了，鲜活的生命又重新回到他的身体里。

“那时我还以为你要死了。”弗朗西斯说，牙齿咬着亚瑟侧颈雪白的皮肤反复研磨，“真高兴看到你还活着，跟以前一样。”

亚瑟如一只濒死的天鹅，仰起长长的脖子艰难呼吸，他拼命压抑着喉咙里细碎的呻吟，悬在空中的双腿像是无力耷拉下来的羽毛。

“我不会在你死之前死去。”他大口喘息着，毫不示弱地回击。

弗朗西斯灼热的手掌覆上他泛着凉意的肌肤，一只手扶着瘦肌纤骨的背部，一只手流连在光洁白皙的胸口，像是滚烫的烙铁，所过之处留下一层诱人的薄红，热得几乎蒸出汗来。

他的笑声很轻：“非常热烈的告白。”

亚瑟碧绿的眼睛水光潋滟，仿佛湖水里倒映着一潭银白的月光。他反驳的声线颤抖得厉害：“你在做梦。我诅咒你会遭受与我同样的命运。”

弗朗西斯咬住他通红的耳垂，感受着手掌下剧烈却快乐的战栗：“我等着那一天。”

该死的弗朗西斯，无论如何招惹他，他总是那副完美的、永远微笑的脸庞。他的脸部肌肉究竟是怎样牵动他的嘴角，使得他一直保持这样虚伪的表情？他究竟是如何费尽心机地伪装，像一个迷得人晕头撞向的好情人？他也有过喜怒形于色的年纪，但那已经是很久以前的事了，亚瑟再也无法激怒他，他却很懂得如何激怒亚瑟。

亚瑟愤怒地撕咬弗朗西斯的嘴唇，像凶恶的野猫扑食可怜的猎物。弗朗西斯倒吸了一口凉气，血腥味在万般缱绻的辗转交缠中被一并抵消，舌尖温柔地包裹住亚瑟的，带着惩罚意味缓缓侵入他的口腔。所有的挣扎都被灵巧的手指用爱抚平息，亚瑟的呼吸仿佛停滞了，他的脑袋成了一桶被踢翻的泥浆，涎液从嘴角溢出，沿着下巴和脖子之间的线条慢慢淌到锁骨与肩膀之间的地带。

“你总是不肯安分些。”弗朗西斯轻轻含着他的唇瓣，炽热的呼吸让他有些痒。亚瑟的皮肤像牛奶一般光洁滑腻，弗朗西斯赞叹着爱抚他的脖子、肩膀、锁骨和胸膛，这具身体无论触碰多少次都令人欣喜。他抚摸舔舐胸前挺立的两点，仿佛踏入了终日流淌着蜂蜜与奶油的圣地。

六百年，他们认识六百年了，谁也不记得第一次交媾是在什么时候，是谁先做出这样的提议，又是以何种局面结束，但显然这样见不得人的秘事早已成了他们彼此熟稔于心的乐趣。久违的熟悉的肢体交缠着酝酿出浑身的燥热，亚瑟脸上泛起艳丽的潮红，蒸腾的水汽盖住了宝石般明亮的眼睛。

“亚瑟，你分明想念我。”弗朗西斯的嘴唇在亚瑟身上游走，亚瑟的喘息在他耳里像是催情的魔药，大腿根在他手腕下痉挛似的发抖，那是亚瑟身上为数不多较为丰润的地方，敏感得轻轻揉捏一把就会泛起玫瑰色。

“你的全身上下都在想念我，它们比你可爱多了。”

漫长而细心的撩拨让亚瑟根本没了力气去辩驳，此刻一切思考都是徒劳，唯有各种感官被无限放大。他感觉到弗朗西斯滚烫的手掌和嘴唇，他看到高悬在头上的光线昏暗的天花板，他听到楼下的乐声还在继续，今夜的狂欢想必仍不会停歇。

为什么要拒绝？为什么要停下？快乐，久违的快乐已经很久不曾光顾过英格兰的心头，他张开双臂拥抱弗朗西斯，就像久旱干裂的田野拥抱甘甜的雨水，被周到抚慰过的身体能完完全全地接纳给予他欢愉的人。

“你现在不否认了？”弗朗西斯埋在他的肩窝贪婪地深深吮吸，白嫩的腿根在轻柔的反复摩挲下发红，平白令人生出想要凌虐的欲望。亚瑟像一尾被扔到沙漠中的鱼，他的胸口剧烈地起伏，手指颤抖地向身侧捧住弗朗西斯的脸。

“我说过，生活应该及时行乐。”

“你总是不肯正面回答我的问题，亚瑟。”弗朗西斯这样说着，但似乎并不气恼。他从容地抬高亚瑟的腿，最隐秘的部位微微翕张着一览无余。亚瑟惊呼一声，下意识地抓紧弗朗西斯的胳膊才不致向后跌去，但弗朗西斯的左手稳稳地扣住他的腰，抹了香膏的右手温柔而坚决地探向因受了凉骤然紧缩的后穴。他惊讶地发现那里早已泥泞不堪，穴口炽热柔软，透明的肠液绵延成丝线挽留抽出的指尖，带出淡粉色的肠肉，仿佛亟待什么东西填入。他的手滑向周围更加丰盈的领地，蜜蜡般光洁的臀瓣一片湿滑。

亚瑟听见弗朗西斯含笑的声音：“看来它也很想念我。”

宴会厅里的舞会不知疲倦地继续，来宾们优雅矜持，恪守贵族应守的礼节，谁也不会想到就在他们的身旁，狭小密闭的空间里正在进行一场激烈的、不可告人的情事，来客的手指在主人的后穴里抽送。亚瑟感受着异物侵入他的身体，鼎沸的人声和乐声隔着帘幕上层层叠叠的柔软织物传进他的耳朵，就像禁果在口中迸发出令人欲罢不能的鲜美汁液，偷情般隐秘、罪恶而甜蜜的快感攫取了他。他咬紧嘴唇，脸上交织着愉悦、痛苦和畏惧的神色。

“叫出来，亚瑟。”弗朗西斯的声音柔和而强硬，“我想听到你的声音。”

“……不，”亚瑟颤抖着回答，“你别忘了这是在哪里。”

“噢，他们不会发现的。”弗朗西斯轻轻咬着他的耳朵，“你听，舞池里那么热闹，谁也不会注意到我们。”

该死，该死，该死。亚瑟在心底无声地叫骂，该死的弗朗西斯，引诱人犯下不可饶恕的罪过的恶魔，他很明白怎样让自己乖乖被他牵着鼻子走。他了解他，从外到内。

这实在是太不公平。亚瑟的理智让他拒绝，他的情感却放弃了所有抵抗。他像弗朗西斯要求的那样放出了压抑许久的呻吟，放荡的叫喘一浪高过一浪，如水滴汇入大海一般混进庄严的乐声里。

“很听话。”弗朗西斯慢条斯理地说着，手指狠狠刮过最敏感的地方，亚瑟喘着气绷紧小腿，尾音陡然拔高出腻人的余调。香膏的油脂混合着肠液一同进出，醉人的芬芳气息随着逐渐攀升的温度慢慢充斥了整个空间，亚瑟恍然间觉得自己仿佛置身于馥郁的鸢尾花丛，后穴里粘腻的液体泛滥成灾。

弗朗西斯的手指完全抽了出去，突然空虚下来的穴口绞紧等待着更进一步的探索，但那迟迟没有来。亚瑟不安地扭动身体，用湿滑的臀部轻轻磨蹭弗朗西斯早已昂扬的下体，带着一点邀请的意味。

“说你想念我，说你需要我，亚瑟。”弗朗西斯把满手属于亚瑟的液体涂抹在亚瑟的嘴唇上，粘腻的银色丝线晶亮透明，“说呀。”

“不。”亚瑟偏过头。“我说过，你可以到梦里去听。”

“你真爱说谎。”弗朗西斯沉沉地伏在他的肩窝上微笑，指尖意有所指地在穴口打着圈，酥麻的感觉从头到脚传遍了亚瑟的全身，那地方却收紧得更加凶狠。“你下面这张嘴可比上面那张诚实。承认吧，亚瑟，你想念我，你需要我。”

那几个简单的词汇在亚瑟唇边打转，雾蒙蒙的绿眼睛泫然欲泣，眼角染上了情欲的红。亚瑟恨极了被弗朗西斯完全掌控的感觉。从来都是这样，从有印象的时候起，弗朗西斯总能精准地拿捏住他每一处软肋，床上床下，弗朗西斯几乎是他一切认知的启蒙。他不知道弗朗西斯自己又是从何学来，法国人对这一切熟稔得像是生下来便无师自通。

不甘和妒忌逐渐压倒本能的欲望占了上风，身体深处传来愤怒的力量。亚瑟挣脱被弗朗西斯禁锢着的手臂，翻过身正对着他。弗朗西斯发愣的时候，他用极其粗暴的方式解开前者的裤子，炙热硕大的性器跳进他的掌心，他舔了舔嘴唇，抬起屁股就要坐下去。

弗朗西斯慌忙托住他的臀部，但被淫液浸得湿透的臀瓣像滑腻的奶冻，从他手里溜了下去。这一下进入得太深，被填满的饱胀感让亚瑟失神了一瞬，光滑雪白的臀肉柔软地压着弗朗西斯的大腿。

“你太心急了。”弗朗西斯说。

亚瑟恶狠狠地揪了一把他的胡子：“闭嘴。”他半跪着撑起上身，埋在体内的性器被吐出来一点，但被填得过满的后穴无法承受这样的动作，他疼得几乎是马上又坐了回去，肠液沿着腿根滴落在软垫上，穴肉无力地微微痉挛。

“看到你这么热情我真高兴。”弗朗西斯吻了吻他的眼睛，一只手托住他的软下来的腰，“但我想你还需要磨炼。”

亚瑟任凭弗朗西斯摆弄自己的身体，他的臀被弗朗西斯托在手上，还带着未干淫液的双腿弯过弗朗西斯的手肘，缠住他的腰。体内那根涨大的性器开始缓慢抽送起来，每一寸褶皱都被细致地撑开，堆叠的肠肉极尽温柔地包裹出令人难以启齿的形状。他身上仿佛点着了一把火，滚烫的温度随着后穴里加快的律动沿着脊椎不断向上攀升，烧尽了他脑子里最后的清醒。

喘息，呻吟，扭动，纠缠。蜜白的身体上点缀着或嫣红或青紫的吻痕和指痕，涎液与肠液晶亮的痕迹凌乱密布，亚瑟如一艘无助的帆船在风浪中颠簸着起伏，淫靡的叫喘与弗朗西斯粗重的呼吸重合，满眼潮水将倾未倾。

“我爱极了你这副样子，亚瑟。”弗朗西斯喘息的声音里带着笑意，“盟友就应该是这样，你中有我，不分彼此。”

亚瑟抬起眼睛愠怒地瞪他，嘴唇张了又张，发出来的却只有浪荡的呻吟和喘息。他努力平复着呼吸，搭在弗朗西斯手臂上的小腿垂下，蜷紧的足尖把花纹繁复的毛毯揉出一团不规则的褶皱，仿佛溺水的人极力挣扎。

“难道你还想叫人吗？听啊，亚瑟，舞会还在继续。”弗朗西斯吸吮他的乳尖，溢满指缝的臀肉有着天鹅绒一般令人爱不释手的触感，“我已经从帘幕底下看到好几双不同的鞋子了……你叫得这样大声，他们居然都没听见。如果这时有人掀开帘子，看到自己的祖国在别人怀里淫荡得像个男妓，你说……”

亚瑟抓住他的手臂，喉咙里发出一声猫儿似的的轻哼。呼吸耗尽了他所有的力气，他无法开口，只能用眼神警告弗朗西斯不要做出出格的举动，但汹涌的水雾软化了他的意图，多出几分哀求的意味。

弗朗西斯安抚似的吻了一下他红润的唇：“开玩笑的。”

该死的弗朗西斯，没有比他更该死的人了，他在床上那些变态的嗜好和恶劣的行为每每折磨得亚瑟想要发疯，但他的身体却甘之如饴。抽出，侵入，每一次重复带来的都是新的战栗的雀跃。耳边喧杂的人声和音乐、眼前绣着花叶和暗纹的金红的华丽陈设渐渐模糊成一片空白，光晕洇染成此起彼伏的黑点，张牙舞爪地把亚瑟的感官侵蚀干净。他的灵魂仿佛剥离了他的身体，带着餍足的愉悦快感，冷眼瞧着那具在弗朗西斯身上肆意扭动的淫荡身躯。

通往极乐世界的道路，亚瑟迷迷糊糊地想着。无法言喻的快感像潮水一般淹没了他，他无声地张开嘴唇，眼睛望着被帘幕的色彩染成淡红的天花板。最欢愉甜蜜的高潮过去，让他几欲死去的性器终于拔了出来，后穴因突如其来的空虚一阵紧缩，迫切地翕合着。白浊的精液沿着圆润的臀部线条慢慢淌下，没入精美昂贵的织毯，还有一些溅上亚瑟精瘦的小腹，精液、肠液和涎液混浊难分。

他突然长长地呼出一口气。弗朗西斯掰过他的脸，与他交换了一个绵长的吻，他觉得自己又快要窒息了。分开的时候他想要偏开脸，但弗朗西斯捧着他的脸抵住他的额头，声音轻柔。

“抱歉，弄脏了你的衬衣和幔子。”

“原来你也知道。”亚瑟冷冷地说。交欢的痕迹在他光洁的皮肤上非常显眼，无论是嘴唇和手留下的印记还是尚未干透的体液。他看起来急需清洗一番，但在此之前，他要把脱下的衣服一件一件套回身上，将它们整理得一丝不苟，神色严肃地穿过舞池里跳着宫廷小步舞的贵族们，免得让人看出他刚刚经历了怎样的疯狂。

他慢条斯理地穿上自己的衣服，弗朗西斯揽着他的腰，这让他的动作有些不太方便。他恼怒地将弗朗西斯推到一旁，但弗朗西斯嗤笑了一声，又倾过身来轻轻厮磨他的耳朵。

“你真的要这样出去？让满身还没干的、你自己的淫液弄湿你华丽的礼服，屁股里还塞着我的精液？像是一个最守规矩的绅士那样面不改色地穿过对此一无所知的人群？”

亚瑟脸上还未完全褪去的玫瑰色又深了几分。他用手肘狠狠撞击了一下弗朗西斯的腹部，扣好裤子站了起来。

满身还没干的、他自己的淫液弄了他华丽的礼服，屁股里还塞着弗朗西斯的精液。

弗朗西斯好整以暇地坐起来，理了理自己的衣服，把自己的臂弯递给他：“赏我这个光吧，我亲爱的盟友。”

亚瑟面不改色，从善如流地把胳膊伸了进去，像是一个最守规矩的绅士。

掀开帘子的时候弗朗西斯突然想起什么，低声问道：“弄脏的幔子和坐垫不用管吗？我想那是属于你国王的财产。”

“不用。”亚瑟冷静地回答，“我的国王很能理解这一切。他不会在意的。”

弗朗西斯笑了笑：“那么，我能邀请你再与我跳一支舞吗，趁着舞会还没有结束？”

“……”亚瑟咬着嘴唇瞪他。从刚站起来的时候开始，后穴里的精液就一直慢慢地沿着大腿往下淌，裤子内衬湿了一大片。他需要立刻清洗自己的身体，跳舞会让他更加不适。他相信这个提议完全是弗朗西斯为了满足自己奇怪的癖好提出来的。

但亚瑟不会如他的意。他在人群背后牵引弗朗西斯隔着布料抚摸自己泛着湿意的臀，用充满情欲意味的手法。他看到弗朗西斯的脸色慢慢变得很难看，像是极力忍耐着什么。

“下次吧。”在离开之前，他微笑着说。

**Author's Note:**

> 谁能想到我本来是想搞一个严肃的史向emmmmm下次一定.jpg  
> 这排版怎么又变成这样了（迷惑）


End file.
